


Caged Love

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Happy Ending, Incarcerated Castiel (Supernatural), Incarcerated Dean Winchester, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas didn’t regret killing the man who’d killed the love of his life. He knew there was no death penalty in this state, he was totally prepared to spend the rest of his life in prison. He followed the corrections officer, his arms full of bedding, towels, more clothes and a roll of toilet paper. The inmates stared at him, some looking like they’s like to kill him, some like they’d like to fuck him. He kept his eyes down.The officer stopped in front of a door, tapping on it with his baton.“Winchester! Fresh meat coming in.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581814
Comments: 24
Kudos: 220
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean and Cas Bingo - square is prison AU.  
> All the kudos to my amazing beta, katelyndeveraux.

Cas didn’t regret killing the man who’d killed the love of his life. He knew there was no death penalty in this state, he was totally prepared to spend the rest of his life in prison. He followed the corrections officer, his arms full of bedding, towels, more clothes and a roll of toilet paper. The inmates stared at him, some looking like they’s like to kill him, some like they’d like to fuck him. He kept his eyes down.

The officer stopped in front of a door, tapping on it with his baton. 

“Winchester! Fresh meat coming in.”

He opened the cell door, Cas walked in. He stood, waiting for some instruction from either the guard or his new cellmate.

The guy motioned his head towards the bunks. “You’ve got bottom.” Then he went back to the book he was reading.

Cas sat the stuff he was carrying on the bed, then sat down. He looked at his cellmate, really seeing him for the first time.

_ Fuck. He’s breathtaking. _

Cas took a deep breath. “Hello. My name is Castiel Novak.”

Winchester glanced up from his book, then went right back to reading. “Dean.”

Cas got up, putting his meager belongings in the cubby next to the bed. He made his bed, then sat back down. Dean hadn’t said another word.

Cas didn’t know what to do. He wanted to strike up a conversation, but Dean clearly wasn’t interested in that. He wished he had a book to read. He laid down on the bunk with a sigh.

He was almost asleep when there was a bang on the door that was startling as hell,

“Yard!”

Dean put his book down and stood up, so Cas got up and stood too. The door swung open. Dean walked out with Cas trailing behind him. He followed Dean outside. Dean went to a picnic table and sat down. Cas leaned against a wall, just looking around.

Most of the men gave Dean a wide berth. Only one other man, about the same size as Dean, sat down next to him. They bumped fists. Dean pulled two smokes out of his pocket, giving one to the other guy. They lit up, sitting back and looking around.

Then three men surrounded Cas.

“Hey, baby boy, you’re new, huh? You’re really pretty.”

Cas tried to ignore them. 

One of the men grabbed his arm. “Come on, baby boy, don’t be like that.”

All of a sudden, the guy was jerked back.

“Leave him alone.”

The other two men turned around, starting to say something, but when they saw who it was, they held their hands up, “Hey, we didn’t mean no harm.”

Dean smiled. “Sure you didn’t. But this one’s off limits, got me?”

They backed up, turned around and left.

“Uh, thanks, Dean.”

Dean just grunted. He turned around, going back to the bench. The guy he’s been talking to was looking at him with a smirk.

Cas was left standing against the wall, wondering what the fuck just happened.

It was dinner time when yard was over.    
Cas got in line, accepted the tray filled with unidentifiable food and looked for a place to sit. He was waved over to a table by a pleasant appearing man, He sat down.

“You’re new here, yeah?”

Cas nodded.

“My name is Garth. You’ll get the hang of things. Who’s your cellmate?”

“My name is Cas. I’m in with Dean.”

Garth’s eyes got big. “Winchester?”

Cas nodded, smelling a fork full of something he thought may be meat.

“Wow. Just watch your step. He’s kinda… unfriendly.”

Cas took a bite. It was meat, but what kind was a complete mystery. “I got that impression.”

Garth kept up a dialogue, apparently not needing Cas to participate. Cas moved the food around on his plate.

Garth watched him for a minute.

“You gonna eat that?”

Cas pushed his tray, towards him. Garth grinned. “You’ll get used to it.”

When chow was over, they bussed their trays, Garth clapped him on the shoulder. “See ya around, Cas.”

He headed back to his cell. Dean was sitting in the chair, reading again. Cas sat on his bunk.

“Why did you do that?”

Dean put down his book. “Do what?”

“Help me in the yard.”

Dean grinned. “You looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. Didn’t want to have to see you get raped right there in the yard.”

Cas swallowed. “That happens?”

“More than you’d think. What’re you in for, anyway?”

“First degree murder.”

Dean looked surprised. “You’re shitting me.”

“I assure you, I’m not.”

Dean chuckled. “I’d never think you had that in you. Very impressive there,  _ Castiel _ .” 

“Cas is fine. What are you in for?”

Dean picked up his book. “Kidnapping, torture, second degree murder.”

Cas laid on his bunk and thought about that. He’d like to ask Dean for details, but he knew that would go over like a lead balloon. 

The next day, he was assigned to work in the kitchen. It turned out, Dean was in charge. Benny, the man who was sitting with Dean on the bench, worked there, as well as a couple of other men. Uriel was a huge bald guy who never smiled. Plus there was a grumpy older man named Rufus. Dean told Cas to start chopping carrots.

He chopped more carrots than he’s ever seen in his life. They went into a huge pot of stew. 

Benny and Dean talked low together a lot, laughing occasionally at some shared joke. Cas watched them when he got a chance. Benny seemed like the only person Dean liked.

The one good thing about working in the kitchen was that they got the best food. Dean made some stuff that was only for the kitchen staff, and Cas found it not only edible, but actually tasty.

In the yard, Dean sat on the bench with Benny. Cas took up his place leaning against the wall, watching some inmates playing basketball. Garth walked up, smiling as usual. They started talking. Cas glanced over at Dean. Dean was looking at them with a frown. 

When they got back to their cell, Dean grabbed his book, Cas laid down.

“You and Garth seemed pretty chummy.”

Cas sat up, leaning on an arm. “Well, yeah, he’s friendly. He’s the only one who talks to me.”

Dean looked at him from over his book. “You one of those who needs friends?”

Cas got angry. “Yeah, I am! What’s it to you? You’re pretty chummy with Benny.”

Dean shrugged and went back to his book. Cas laid back down with a snort. 


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days passed. Cas was getting more used to the routine. He and Garth still talked in the yard, Dean continued to watch them but he never said another word about it. 

It was shortly after lights out. Cas was laying on his bunk, his arms behind his head.

“So, who’d you kill?” Dean’s voice in the dark startled him.

Cas sighed. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I killed the man who murdered my husband.”

Silence followed. Cas figured Dean was processing that information.

“Your husband, huh? That’s rough. How long were you married?”

“Just a little less than a year.”

Dean was silent again. Cas rolled over and went to sleep.

Cas was cutting up potatoes. Dean walked over, frowning at him.

“Fuck. You never cut a potato before? You’re doing a shit job.”

Cas glared at him. “Well, why don’t you show me how you want it done then? Since you’re the god of the kitchen, maybe you should teach me how you want it!”

Dean grabbed him by the arm and drug him to a small pantry, slamming the door behind them. He pushed Cas up against the wall, his forearm pressed against Cas’ chest.

“You think you can talk to me like that?”

Cas glared harder. “I think you think your shit doesn’t stink, and I can assure you, it does!”

They stared in each other’s eyes. They were both short of breath. 

Dean surged forward and kissed him. He kissed him hard, filthy, shoving his tongue into Cas’ mouth.

And Cas kissed back.

It had been such a long time. Almost three years. Three long years since Barth had been murdered, since the man who killed him was brought to trial, since he’d gotten off on a technicality, since Cas had shot him, given himself up, since he’d stood up in court, pled guilty and been sentenced to life in prison. 

Three years since he’d been touched… kissed. 

He lost all sense of time. They might have been kissing for two minutes or twenty. All he knew was that Dean had full, plush lips and that Dean’s cock was hard against his hip. He rutted against it.

Dean pulled away. The look on his face was fierce. He stared at Cas for a minute.

“You want this?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“Later.” He let go of Cas, turned and left the room.

Cas left standing there, his cock rubbing almost painfully against the rough cotton pants. He caught his breath, trying to let his cock soften while simultaneously trying to figure out what just happened. Apparently it didn’t bother Dean at all, walking out of the pantry with an erection so obvious. He didn’t understand the man at all.

When he’d collected himself, he went back out. He began to cut the potatoes again, in the exact same way he had been before Dean drug him into the pantry. He glanced at Dean, who was concentrating on something else.

Cas’ stomach was in a knot for the rest of the day. All he could think of was the way Dean looked at him when he said, “Later.”

Cas was struggling with how much he wanted something to happen between them, and what a colossally bad idea it was. He hadn’t made a decision when it was time to go into their cells.

For once, he was the first one in. He sat on his bunk, waiting for Dean. Dean breezed in like he didn’t have a care in the world. Cas’ stomach knotted up even more.

He waited, but Dean just sat down and opened his book.

“Dean? We need to talk.”

Dean groaned. “Fuck, you aren’t one of those guys who needs to talk about  _ feelings _ , are you?” 

Cas got angry. “Well, yeah, I kind of am. What happened in the pantry, what was that exactly?”

Dean put his book down. “That was us, kissing. What did you think it was?”

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jesus, you are obtuse. I mean…”

Dean frowned, “I know what you mean, Cas. I don’t know what it was, okay? I just felt like kissing you, so I did. And you kissed me back. And you got hard. So I thought you might be down to fuck. Forgive me if I seem ‘ _ obtuse’ _ .”

“Did you just air quote me?”

Dean chuckled. “Seems like.”

“You are infuriating.”

Dean looked at him. “And you aren’t?   
Cas sighed and laid down.

Not another word was spoken until lights off. Then, Cas felt the mattress dip where Dean sat next to him. 

Dean whispered, “Cas? You still want to?”

Cas really did, but he had some reservations. “I do, Dean. Do you have condoms?”

Dean chuckled harshly in the dark. “What do you think? I got vaseline. Take it or leave it. This ain’t Motel Six.”

Cas hesitated. 

Dean sighed. “Look, I’m clean, okay? I’m not a rapist. You’re the first person I will have had sex with since I got in here.”

Cas was flabbergasted. “Why?”

“You mean why haven’t I gotten with anyone, or why you?”

Cas wondered what he did mean. “Why me?”

Dean shook his head. “Fuck if I know. There’s just something about you. Look, we gonna do this or are we gonna talk all night?”

Cas pulled him down into a kiss. “We’re gonna do this. And I’m clean too.”

They were naked on Cas’ bunk. Dean had warned him they’d have to be quiet. Dean had him pinned underneath him, his hands holding Cas’ down and his weight pinning Cas to the bed. Dean was kissing him hungrily, his tongue exploring every part of Cas’ mouth.

Cas loved feeling Dean’s weight on him. He was so hard, leaking precum on his balls, he thought he’d explode. He just hoped he didn’t embarrass himself and cum before Dean even got inside him.

Dean kissed down his neck, nipping a little. He sucked a deep bruise on Cas’ neck.

He pulled away, “Want everyone to know you’re taken.” 

Cas’ stomach did a flip. He was taken? By Dean?

But then Dean grabbed the jar of vaseline, scooping some out on his fingers and shoved one into Cas, and all thought flew away. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from moaning. 

Dean worked him open slowly. Finally, he put vaseline on his cock and positioned himself over Cas. Cas lifted his legs even higher than they had been.

Cas couldn’t keep himself from gasping when Dean slid in. Dean was big, a lot bigger than Balthazar had been. Dean bottomed out, holding so Cas could adjust. 

Cas nodded.

Dean pulled back slowly, thrusting back in hard. He put his mouth next to Cas’ ear. He whispered, his hot breath in Cas’ ear, “Fuck! Cas… you feel so good…”

Cas managed to whisper, “Harder…”

Dean went harder, faster. Cas was just barely hanging on, clutching at Dean’s shoulders. He knew he wasn’t going to last.

He came harder than he ever had in his life. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He shot long strings of cum all over himself.

Which sent Dean over the edge. He came, thrusting into Cas wildly. Cas could feel his cum filling him. It felt so good…

Dean fell on top of him. They both caught their breath, then Dean got up and grabbed a towel. He handed it to Cas, who used it to wipe himself off.

Dean climbed onto the top bunk without a word. 

Cas lay in the dark, listening to Dean’s easy breathing and wondered if he’d made a terrible mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning started out like all the others. Dean was acting like nothing happened, which annoyed Cas. He frowned through breakfast.

If anyone noticed the mark on his neck, no one said anything.

In the kitchen, He started prepping, as usual. Dean was whispering to Benny, who looked at Cas with a grin. That pissed Cas off even more.So now, Dean was bragging about bagging the fresh meat? Cas clenched his jaw and kept prepping.

He jumped when Dean grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the pantry.

“Let go of me, Dean.”

Dean just grinned, guiding Cas into the pantry and closing the door. He pushed Cas against the wall, kissing him.

Cas pushed against him. “Get off me!”

Dean pulled back, looking confused. “What’s the matter, baby?”

Cas looked him in the eyes. “I’m not your little conquest! I saw you bragging to Benny.”

Dean took a step back. “Conquest? That’s what you think this is? Me just telling everyone I fucked the new guy?”

Cas glared at him. “That’s what it looked like to me. And last night…”

Dean frowned. “What about last night?”

Cas sighed, “You just climbed off me, handed me a towel and went to sleep.”

Dean’s frown deepened. “What was I supposed to do?”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t know, stayed with me awhile, kissed me, said something…”

Dean sighed. “I’m not good with the romance shit. I’ll try harder. And I wan’t bragging to Benny!”

_ “Romance shit. _ Great. I’m sleeping with a caveman.” Cas sighed again. 

“Come on, Cas. I’m sorry. I’ll do better. Come on, baby, don’t be like that.”

Dean looked so contrite, Cas sighed. “See that you do.” He kissed Dean.

Dean dropped to his knees, untied the strings of Cas’ pants and pulled them down. He mouthed over Cas’ cock in his boxers, making Cas gasp.

Dean pulled Cas’ boxers down to mid-calf. Cas’ cock was filling, Dean licked over it, making it hard. Then he took it in his mouth, sinking down on it to the base. Cas moaned quietly, sinking his hands into Dean’s hair.

Dean pressed one hand against Cas’ hip, the other opened his own pants, where he grabbed his cock to jack himself off.

Dean went fast, after all, they couldn’t spend a long time in here. Cas focused on Dean’s mouth, running up and his cock. It didn’t take long before Cas was filling Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed, continuing to tug at his own cock. He came in his hand. 

Cas pulled Dean to his feet, grasping the hand he’d come in. He licked the cum from Dean’s hand while Dean watched. Dean kissed him again, then fixed his pants while Cas got dressed. They walked out into the kitchen again. Benny smirked but no one said a word.

After lunch, it was yard time. Cas walked to his normal station against the wall. Garth walked up to him. They began to talk.

The next thing Cas knew, Dean had him by the arm. Dean growled at Garth. “Get to stepping.” Garth looked scared and walked away. Dean drug Cas to the picnic bench where he had been sitting with Benny.

Cas was irritated. “Why did you do that, Dean? Garth is my friend.”

Dean pushed him down on the bench, then sat next to him, throwing his arm over    
Cas’ shoulders.

“Not anymore, he ain’t.”

Cas turned to look at him. “What are you doing? I’m not allowed to have a friend anymore?”

“I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

Cas was annoyed, but he didn’t want to start a fight in the yard in front of all the other inmates. A few of them had watched Dean guiding Cas to the bench. They were probably already the subject of gossip. Inmates were worse than old women about gossip.

Cas stopped off at the library, getting a couple of books to read, on his way back to their cell. Dean was already there when he got there.

Cas sat on his bunk. “Dean, you can’t keep me from having friends.”

Dean sighed. “I just get jealous, baby. I’m just looking out for you.”

Cas looked at him. “Dean, I’m not a cheater. I would never have sex with anyone else.”

Dean frowned deeply. “Cas, this is  _ prison.  _ Some guys gonna see a pretty thing like you, and just take what they want. You gotta be careful.”

Cas sighed. He knew what Dean was saying was true. But Garth wouldn’t hurt a fly. 

“Okay, Dean, I get it. But Garth is harmless.” 

Dean shook his head. “Nobody in here is harmless.”

Cas stood up, walking to Dean. He straddled Dean’s thighs and sat on his lap. He took Dean’s face in his hands to kiss him. Dean grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him closer.

They kissed passionately. They knew they had to wait for lights out to have sex, so Cas got off Dean before it went too far. He laid down to read his book.

Cas sat his book down, looking at Dean.

“Dean, who did you kill?”

Without looking up from his book, he said, “My old man.” 

Cas was lucky he was laying down. “You killed your  _ father _ ?” 

“Motherfucker deserved it.”

Cas sat up on the edge of his bunk. “What did he do?”

Dean sighed and put down his book. “He turned me out when I was ten. Turning tricks for men who loved that young ass. That was fine. I dealt with it. But he started to try to turn my brother out. I couldn’t let that happen. So I kidnapped him and slit his throat.”

Cas felt his heart break. “You did it to protect your brother.”

Dean looked at him. “Yeah. Sammy has a chance to be somebody, go to college. I had to take care of him, give him his chance.”

Cas got up, walking to Dean. He stood next to the chair and pulled Dean’s head against him.

“I’m so sorry. You are a hero, even if no one knows. I’m incredibly proud of you.”

He heard a sniff, then Dean pulled away. “Yeah, yeah. It is what it is. Don’t go getting all mushy on me.”

Cas laughed. “Okay. But you can’t stop me from being proud.”

After lights out, Dean came to him. He was frenzied, sucking hard bruises on Cas’ body and rutting wildly against him.

“Dean… Dean, stop. Just stop.”

Dean settled. Cas ran a hand over his back.

“I know it was hard, telling me about your dad, but you don’t have to prove anything to me. I don’t think anything less of you for what your father made you do. I know what kind of a man you are, and babe, you made it through. You should be proud of yourself. I’m proud of you.”

Dean sighed, relaxed into Cas.

“Thanks, Cas.”

The sex was good after that, tender even. After it was over, Dean stayed with Cas for a while. The held one another as long as they could, then Dean got in his bunk.

“G’night, Cas.”

“Cas smiled. “Good night, Dean.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was always very careful in the showers. He and Dean didn’t have the same shower schedule, it was not all that uncommon for rapes to take place so he was always on alert. So when he was shoved against the wall, he was scared as hell.

“Relax, Cas, it’s just me.”

Cas turned around. A naked Dean stood there. “Damn it Dean, you scared the fuck out of me! What are you doing in here?”

Dean grinned. “I bribed a guard. We’ve got thirty minutes alone.”

“Dean why…”

Dean chuckled. “What? I wanted to see my boyfriend totally nude, in the light for once. And may I say, your ass is magnificent.”

Cas laughed. He ran his eyes over Dean’s naked body. “You are not so bad yourself, big boy.”

Dean kissed him. They both reached down and fondled each other’s cocks. After a bit, Dean pushed Cas back.

“I didn’t bribe that guard for a hand job. Turn around, bend over.”

Cas turned around, bracing his hands on the shower wall while shoving his ass out. Dean put his hands on Cas’ ass, pulling the globes apart. He dropped down and buried his face in Cas’ ass, licking over his hole. Cas gasped and moaned.

Dean used his tongue expertly, along with his fingers, to open Cas. They didn’t have any lube, so Dean took his time. Cas’s legs were shaking. 

Dean stood up. He spit on Cas’ hole, then spit on his cock. He very slowly pushed in to Cas.

Cas bit his lip. It hurt, but quickly turned to a burn. As Dean pushed in, it gradually went away, and then it was all just Dean, inside him. He reached back one arm to put it on Dean’s side. 

“I’m good. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Dean chuckled as he pulled back. He shoved in hard, punching a gasp out of Cas. Dean held on to Cas’ hips, so tight it was bound to leave bruises. He looked at his cock, disappearing into Cas, then reappearing. He leaned over to kiss Cas’ back.

“Baby, I wish you could see this. You take my cock so good…”

Time was getting short. Dean started to speed up, punching into Cas. Cas came hard, covering the wall with his cum. Dean grunted, feeling Cas’ channel clenching down on his cock. He came as well.

He thrust a couple more times, then pulled out. Cas turned around, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean stiffened. Cas held on, hoping he hadn’t made a horrible mistake.

But then, Dean said softly, “I love you too.”

They were startled by a banging on the door. “Hey! Time’s up!”

They both sighed. They got dressed and left the shower room. 

Cas felt like he was glowing. Dean loved him. He loved Dean. Who knew you could meet your true love in prison? He still thought about Balthazar, still missed him, but he was happy. He knew Balth would want him to be.

Time passed. Dean stayed out of trouble, Cas was proud of him for that. They just did their work in the kitchen, sat together in the yard, read in the evenings, made love long into the night.

Once, when Dean was taking a piss, Cas sat at the table with Benny.

“He really loves you, ya know?”

Cas smiled at him. “I know. I love him too.”

Benny smiled back. “You’ve been good for him. He was a miserable SOB before you got here. Always angry, always picking fights. He spent a lot of time in solitary. But since you got here, he’s happy. Peaceful, you know?”

Cas hadn’t been aware of that, but he wasn’t surprised to hear it. Dean came back and sat down on the table. Cas moved between his legs, with Dean’s arms draped over his shoulders. Cas leaned back, looking up at Dean with a bright smile.

“What’s that all about? You two been talking about me while I was gone?”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, we talked about what a miserable motherfucker you are.”

Dean laughed. “Hey! Words hurt, you know.” He leaned over to kiss Cas lightly.

Cas was walking to the library, when a guy named Mick sidled up to him. “Hey there, cutie.”

Cas kept walking.

Mick walked beside him. “Come on, don’t be like that. I bet I can make you scream my name, if you just give me a chance.”

Cas stopped. “Look, I’m with someone. Someone who will happily kick your ass if you don’t leave me alone.”

Mick laughed. “Oooh, I’m _ sooo _ scared.” He reached out a hand, grabbing Cas’ cock through his pants.

Suddenly, Dean was there. He grabbed Mick and hit him, knocking him to the floor. He jumped on Mick and just kept hitting him. Cas was pulling on him, yelling, “Dean, stop!”

Three guards pulled Dean off. Mick’s face was covered in blood.

The end result was Mick was in the infirmary with a broken nose and cheekbone. Dean was thrown in the hole for a week.

Cas laid in his bunk, trying not to cry. He was miserable by himself, thinking about Dean naked in a cement room alone. He was pissed at Dean for losing control. 

It was a long, horrible week. Benny did his best to keep Cas’ spirits up, but there wasn’t much he could do. Most of the time, Cas was alone.   
Finally, Dean was at the door. Cas jumped up and hugged him tight. He looked like hell. 

Cas stood back, smacking him in the arm.

“What was that for?” Dean rubbed the spot.

“That’s for beating the shit out of someone!”

Dean frowned. “I saved you!”

Cas huffed and sat on the bed. “I didn’t need saving, Dean.”

Dean’s face twisted into anger. “Oh yeah? That guy grabbed your dick! What were you gonna do, let him jack you off?”

Cas saw red. “Oh yeah, that’s exactly what I was gonna do! Fuck, Dean, I can handle myself!”

Dean laughed harshly. “That’s a joke. You’re like a little lamb in a den of wolves here! Why do you think you’ve never been raped, or shanked? Because me and Benny and a couple of other guys watch your back!”

Cas was speechless. Dean had men watching him? Making sure nothing happened to him? He didn’t know whether to thank him or slug him. He laid down, turning his back to Dean.

Dean growled, jumping into his bunk. They didn’t speak for the rest of the night.

Cas laid in the dark, thinking about when he’d gotten there. He was scared, more scared than he even admitted to himself. He remembered the looks on all the men while he walked to the cell. He finally was forced to admit to himself, he was clearly out of his depth. He had been all this time.

Early the next morning, he crawled into Dean’s bunk.

“Dean, I’m sorry. You were right.”

Dean pulled him on top of him. “I know.”

Cas chuckled. “Okay, smartass. But I never want to have to be in this cell alone again. You’ve got to control your temper. For me.”

Dean kissed him. “I will. I’ll do better, baby. For us.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few months passed. Everything was going smoothly. After Dean’s attack on Mick, men tended to avoid both him and Cas. Dean was doing an excellent job of controlling his temper. They were both model prisoners.

Cas noticed Dean talking to a guard, but didn’t think anything of it.

A couple of days later, the same guard came into the kitchen, telling Dean that the warden would see him. Cas was startled, worried, but Dean smiled and told him everything was fine.

When he came back, he wouldn’t say anything to Cas except that there was nothing to worry about. He refused to say what it was about.

Cas was forced to let it go.

Then two weeks later, a guard told Dean the warden wanted to see him. Cas paced the cell, wondering what was wrong. Dean was gone for over an hour. 

It was yard time. Cas was sitting with Benny trying not to freak out, when Dean came striding into the yard. Cas jumped up and ran to him.

Just as he was getting to Dean, Dean fell to one knee. Cas stopped, confused. 

“Dean… what…”

Dean grinned up at him. “Cas, will you marry me?”

Cas stood in front of him with his mouth open. “Dean, what are you talking about?”

Dean smiled even bigger. “I’m asking you to marry me. What do you say?”

Cas knelt in front of him. Every man in the yard was looking at them.

“Well, yes, Dean, of course I would marry you if we could, but…”

Dean grabbed his shoulders. “We can, Cas. I got permission. So, is that a yes?”

Cas grabbed Dean in a tight hug. “Yes! That’s a yes!”

A few men started to clap and whistle.

They got to their feet. Benny was grinning at them when they got to the picnic table.

Dean explained that he’d gone to the warden to ask if they could get married. The warden said he’d look into it. When he went this morning, the warden told him that they’d researched it, talked to their lawyers, and there was precedent to allow them to marry. It was rare, but it had been done in other prisons. 

Cas could scarcely believe it. They were getting married? Dean had even talked to a guy in the metal shop about rings. 

The ceremony was held a week later. The prison chaplain married them.

The warden let them have the use of the conjugal visit trailer for 24 hours.

The moment they got inside, Dean stripped Cas. “I want you naked for the next 24 hours, baby.”

Cas laughed. “Okay, as long as you are too.”

They made love leisurely for the first time. They kissed, mapping out each other’s body with their hands and lips. Dean ate Cas out for so long, Cas came from it. 

When Dean finally slid into Cas, it was magic for both of them. There was actual lube, and Dean took full advantage of it. He went slow, savoring every thrust.

Cas had his legs on Dean’s shoulders, looking up at Dean as if he was seeing God. Cas hardened again. Dean went maddeningly slowly, wanting to last forever. 

When they came, they came at the same time. Then they laid in each other’s arms, whispering love to each other. 

But finally, hunger won out. There was food to fix, so Dean made hamburgers while Cas made potato wedges. They laughed all through dinner, just being silly together.

There was a radio, so Dean found an oldies station and they danced together. They exchanged blow jobs. Neither of them wanted to sleep, but of course, they did. 

Cas was awakened by Dean running a finger around his hole.

“Ummm, nice way to wake up.”

Cas was on his side, Dean close behind him. “Mornin’ sunshine.”

Cas turned to look at Dean. “Good morning, husband.”

Dean pushed his finger in just a little, making Cas moan. 

“More?”

Dean chuckled. He added a finger, beginning to wiggle them while he pushed them in and out. He whispered in Cas’ ear, “You like that baby?”

Cas closed his eyes. “I do, but I like your dick better.”

“That can be arranged.” Dean grabbed the lube, lubed up his cock while he still fingered Cas. Then he pulled his fingers out and shoved in.

Cas pushed his ass back, taking Dean in as far as possible. Dean groaned, pulled back and shoved in again.

“I wish this would never end.”

Cas sighed. “So do I, but tonight it’s back to reality.”

Dean kissed the back of Cas’ neck. “So let’s make the most of today.”

Dean felt even bigger in this position. Cas groaned, reaching back to grab Dean’s thigh. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Dean.”

Dean kissed his neck again. “Yeah, baby, I wish we could do this in your bunk.”

Cas moaned, “We need to try.”

Then all the sounds in the trailer were just moans and the slap of their bodies together.

Dean reached over Cas’ hip to make a cup of his hand around Cas’ cock. He held still, allowing Cas to take charge. Cas rocked back and forth, plunging back onto Dean’s cock, then pushing forward into his hand. 

Cas yelled, “Oh my GOD!” He came hard, blindingly hard. He filled Dean’s hand, some spilling on the bed. He clenched down on Dean’s cock so hard, Dean had to wait for him to relax before he could move.

When he could finally move his cock again, he fucked Cas hard, chasing his own orgasm. He came hard as well, filling his husband to the brim with cum. He thrust until his cock got soft and came out. Then he moved down, putting his mouth on Cas’ hole, licking and sucking his cum out. Cas was whimpering. When he had a mouth full, he moved back up, turned Cas’ face towards him and fed Cas the cum. Cas licked into his mouth, chasing every drop.

Cas turned towards Dean, kissing him. 

“I’m going to fix you a big breakfast. You’re going to need your strength when I ride you.”

Dean’s eyes sparkled. “Aren’t you getting sore?”

Cas grinned. “I am a little, yeah, but I want to be walking funny when we go back.”

Dean ate pancakes, eggs and a huge pile of bacon. He sat back with a contented sigh. “We’re gonna have to cuddle for a while, let all this food settle.”

Cas laughed. “Lightweight.”

Dean stuck his tongue out at him. 

They cuddled on the couch for an hour, then Cas rode Dean. He sunk down on Dean’s cock with a sigh, Dean grabbed his ass, and Cas rode him hard. Dean bent his knees so Cas could lean back, just holding on for the ride of his life. Cas came on him, but there wasn’t much cum. He was drained dry. They both were.

They walked back into the cell block. Cas had a definite hitch in his step. Several inmates whistled at them. That night they slept pressed together in Cas’ bunk.

Their marriage prompted a couple of other marriages. Then there was one in a nearby prison when word got out. They were interviewed by a newspaper and a magazine. But eventually life returned to normal.

They seldom fought. Dean stayed out of trouble. 

All in all, it was as good a life as anyone could have in prison. They were happy together for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
